zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Kaitlyn Waverton
Condition *'Pending Points': None. *'Wounds': None. Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) Combat *'Pistols:' +21 *'Brute Force:' +13 *'Precision:' +5 *'Swordsmanship: '+2 *'Strength: '-5 Magic *'Psychometry:' +11 *'Water Manipulation:' +10 Defense *'Agility: '+26 Stats *'Perception:' +15 *'Endurance:' +5 *'Stamina: '+4 *'Willpower:' +2 *'Morale:' -5 Crafting *'Electronics: '+2 Knowledge *'Acting:' +15 *'General Knowledge:' +2 *'Video Games:' +1 Survival *'Stealth:' +15 *'Looting:' +5 Affinity *'Misha:' +5 *'Ofc. Amber Woods: '+2 *'Masaru Ietsuna:' -5 Flaws *'Maremhaphephobia (Fear of being touched by men):' When forced to confront your fear, roll a DC 50+5X Morale check. (X is how many successful checks made so far) If failed, treat the effect as an "Attack" with a Lethality of 100, a Default Penalty of 10, and Stunned at 2/3rds Lethality.' ' *'Insomnia:' Every night, roll a DC 70 sleep attempt check for every 2 hours of attempted sleep. Penalties not ignored by any skills (like endurance) are included as a bonus at half value instead of a penalty. If you fail more then 3 checks in one night you gain no restful sleep. You are free to use half attempted but failed sleeping hours for normal use. You gain a +50% boost to your willpower stat in resisting the effects from lack of sleep. *'Moderate Addiction (Cigarettes):' Each day, you must take enough of the addicted substance to gain a total positive+negative effect of +25. If you refuse or lack the substance you must roll a DC 40+10X (Where X is how many successful saves sense last use of the drug) Willpower check, where X is how many days have passed sense your last significant use of the drug. Failing nets you a -5 Mental penalty dependent on the drug. If you fail by more then 80 and know of a location to find the drug, you must take enough of the drug for a net effect of +50 or until you run out. If you manage to not take any of the drug for 4d8+1 Days, you become "Clean" and no longer suffer penalties from not taking it, and your Willpower counter resets. You must make a Willpower check every encounter with the drug instead, max three per day. Items Weapons *'Fair (=) Glock 17 9mm pistol:' 65/2/+0, 10/10 current mag, 2 mags remaining. *''Sally'' (Unique(*) Remington 870): 35/1/+10, +20 LR pierce; can not AoE; 20 shells. *'Good(+) Training Sword:' 75/2/+5; +1 Sword Training on Nat 99 or 100. Armor *N/A Consumables *'Pack of Cigarettes (x3):' 20 cigarettes per pack. (20/60 remaining) Tools *'iPod': 75% charged *'Pink Zippo lighter:' 25% Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History Kaitlyn is the oldest child of three. She has a 16 year old sister named Alex and a 12 year old brother named Nick. She was born on September 22nd, 1992 in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. She is also a male-to-female transsexual, but a rare case in which she already had female genetics, allowing hormones to have a much more rapid effect on her. However, she was never actually depressed about her birth gender, as she grew up with very, very accepting parents who took notice to their toddler child's love for Barbies and the like and allowed her to play with girly toys and take ballet classes. At the age of eleven, she knew she wanted to be an actress in theater after being taken by her mother to a performance of "The Importance of Being Earnest". She had a small stage career in Canada but her real big break came when an American talent agent offered her a job in Hollywood's theater system. She eagerly took the job, said her goodbyes to her family and moved to Los Angeles. She was well-known in the theater world for her controversial performance in Cinderella, as most people did not accept the idea of a transwoman playing such a famous role. Nevertheless, she kept the role and wowed audiences with her performance, winning a few small awards for it as well. Just before the dead rose, she was set to appear in her first feature film with Mark Wahlberg, an 1800s horror/thriller where she would have played the killer. She referred to it as "very cliched." She had also undergone sex reassignment surgery the very week before the infection started, something she feels very lucky for. Religion She is a devout Christian and can be seen reading from the Bible from time to time, but she does not make this obvious to anyone, as she does not want to be seen as a hyper-religious nut. However, she does not always take her faith so seriously as she often does very un-Christian things. But regardless, she can be heard frantically reciting the Lord's Prayer whenever the situation looks bleak and sometimes saying her prayers just before bed. Arrival Kaitlyn showed up at the hideout sometime in the middle of June. She was travelling north in a van with her agent and two other survivors. She drove all the way to Visalia from Los Angeles. She described LA as "...a real life version of Hell. People weren't even shooting zombies. They were just shooting." However, as they passed the hideout, a large group of zombie children surrounded the van. The driver managed to floor it and bash through the undead children, but the van caught something underneath it and it flipped over forward, stopping just outside the perimeter. Kaitlyn was the sole survivor of the crash and her arm was badly and deeply cut by a shard of twisted metal. The group came out to save her after hearing her screams and Chris Rodfield managed to pull her out of the van and get her inside the hideout. Relationships Kaitlyn has developed a strong friendship with Ofc. Amber Woods and SSgt. Maxwell Bennett as a result of them helping her through her breakdown. She is not on good terms with Hero Hikara and they treat each other much like a bickering brother and sister would. Recently, she has developed a romantic relationship with Calistor McLeery. However, in mid-August, they broke up on good terms. Not long after that, Kaitlyn began a relationship with Hero. After the incident with Masaru, though, she felt alienated from everyone -- especially when she found out that Hero helped defend Masaru by spreading the lie that it was Kait's fault. Distraught, she almost attempted suicide, but was stopped by John at the last second. As a result of this, Hero had a breakdown that culminated with him deciding not to be in a relationship with anyone for a while, ending his and Kaitlyn's romance. Training She signed a contract to start training with Masaru Ietsuna, which hasn't gone well so far. She sustained a mortal wound for five days after getting into a brawl with him. A few weeks later, she challenged him to a rematch, which was a complete disaster that resulted in her being knocked into a coma with broken ribs and a broken leg. It became somewhat controversial around the base, as there were lies told about it, making it seem as though Kait acquired her injuries through an accident not involving Masaru. After this was exposed, they had a discussion that ended with him tearing her contract into shreds. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Girls With Guns: She's probably the only female resident that regularly uses a gun. *Butt Monkey: She's got a very long streak of bad luck and doesn't ever seem to have a clear win. *Took A Level In Badass: After being kidnapped, she went from being a damsel in distress to killing her captor and saving another prisoner in her escape.